Second Chance 12
by AmaltheaLuchiaAizen
Summary: Tsuki and Ranma were saved by him when a hollow attacked but now he need help from them which they gladly do to repay him. Aizen was supossed to have been killed but a corrupt Yamamoto had something very Different in mind. Pairing: Ranma/FemHarry/Aizen
1. Chapter 1

Amalthea: ok this plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone! KON Hit It!

KON: Amalthea does not own any songs that appear, Bleach, Harry Potter or Ranma ½! All she owns are curses for certain characters and the relationship between characters. We are looking for Fanart of her stories. Please read and review her stories and vote in her Poll she has up!

Ch.1

Aizen snarled as he was subdued by Yamamoto's personal guards and pushed to his knees before the corrupt Soul Society leader, Yamamoto smirked evilly and then hit a pressure point on Aizen's chest. The General Captain then looked the cursed springs they were near and selected one at random as he read the sign. He motioned for Aizen to be brought over and then once Aizen was in front of him and his back to the spring, he shoved Aizen into the pool and left quickly. Aizen struggled to the surface as he felt his body change drastically from a human's, he broke the surface after what seemed like an eternity and crawled on the bank as he coughed and took in deep breaths of air. He laid there exhausted then tried to stand but he was trapped on all fours…he looked at his new paws in shock then twisted to look at his body, he let out a whine as his eyes took in the chocolate brown and white fur covering him and the fluffy husky tail on his backside. He realized that the pressure point may have done something to him as he stood and carefully picked his way through the springs to the hut he saw outside the springs.

The guide was coming out for his usual rounds when he saw the shivering half grown dog coming from the direction of the springs, the guide called to him and the dog looked up and wagged its tail happily as it broke into a run. The dog stopped at the guide's feet and whined as it pawed the hot water thermos attached to his belt. Aizen watched as the guide removed the lid and gently poured the scalding water over him causing him to yelp in pain and back up from the man who looked confused as he said in Chinese "**Sir, the water was lukewarm water…**"

Aizen paled under his fur at that and a small whine escaped his mouth before he could stop it. The guide then thought of something and asked if the dog had been poked in the chest area on a pressure point, Aizen nodded as the guide sighed and told him that there was nothing he could do for the former shingami because of the pressure point. Aizen looked at him in confusion as the guide then explained what the pressure point had done to him; Aizen's eyes widen as he now knew what Yamamoto had done to him and howled in despair at being trapped in his new form. The guide sadly smiled at the Husky as his tail tucked between his legs and the ears went flat in sadness, he told the dog that he didn't have the cure for his problem but knew a village that might. Aizen's ears perked up at that as the guide motioned for him to follow him, Aizen trotted at his side when two teens appeared with a fat bald man in karate gi. The man looked at them then spoke in broken Japanese as he greeted them, the boy was looking at the springs with mistrust while the girl was listening to the guide when the fat man then jumped on one of the poles in one of the springs.

Ranma and Tsuki sighed at Genma's stupidity as he told Ranma to spar with him on the poles, Tsuki sighed as Ranma declined only for Genma to call him a coward causing Ranma to growl and look at his lover for permission. Tsuki sighed as she quickly asked the guide about the dangers of the springs in fluent Chinese and was told about the curses of the springs. She thanked him and then walked over to Ranma to tell him what she had learned; Ranma sighed as he hugged her to keep up the appearance of a sibling bond in front of his father and thanked her for the warning. Genma then did something that made Ranma see red as the man called Tsuki a weak link, Genma was then kicked into a spring as Ranma landed on a pole. He growled as he made to get off the pole when he dodged a panda in his father's gi that jumped out of the spring. Ranma cursed as he dodged the panda and then tried making his way to the safe side of the springs when he was kicked into a spring by Genma who pulled a dirty trick. Ranma surfaced as he felt different and looked down to see that he now sported a pair of breasts, he quickly examined himself and snarled at his father who looked shocked and dismayed.

Tsuki blinked at her boyfriend's gender change then hurried over to help Ranma out of the spring; Genma then grabbed her before she could reach Ranma and threw her towards a random spring! Tsuki quickly acted and grabbed the pole before she fell in as Ranma beat the crap out of his father then came over to help Tsuki. Tsuki reached for Ranma's hand when the pole snapped and she missed his hand as she fell into the spring, Ranma yelled for her in concern as she hadn't surfaced yet as the guide said "Young miss fall in spring of drowned snow leopard demon! Tale says Snow Leopard demon drown in spring 400 years ago, now who ever fall in spring take form of snow leopard demon."

Aizen then noticed her surface and barked to alert the others, Tsuki was floating as she had passed out and the guide quickly grabbed her shirt to pull her in. Aizen whined in concern as Ranma easily lifted her and headed towards the hut with Aizen and the guide following, Genma was tied up and knocked out as they passed him and Aizen glared at the man who had thrown the girl for no reason. Aizen waked inside with Ranma and the guide as Ranma laid her on the bed then looked at the changes his lover/best friend had gone through. Tsuki's once raven wing black hair was silky smooth silver with black tips and her ears were those of a snow leopard, she had a snow leopard's tail and Ranma could see claws on her hands plus hints of sharp dainty fangs poking out of her mouth. He smoothed her hair out of her face as Aizen and the guide watched the interaction between the two. Ranma growled as "she" asked how to return to normal for the moment, the guide passed her a cup of hot water and Ranma gently splashed herself as she felt her body return to normal. He sighed in relief even if it wasn't permanent for now then looked at the dog with the familiar looking human eyes, he tried to remember where he had seen those eyes before when the image of the shingami who saved him and his lover when they were small came to him.

Ranma looked at the dog then asked to confirm his hunch "Aizen-san, is that you?"

The husky's eyes went wide as he nodded and then gave Ranma a questioning look who realized what he was asking, Ranma smiled and then said "You saved me and Tsuki when I was 9 and Tsuki was 8 from a dog like hollow after my father ran away to save his own hide."

Aizen remembered that and his tail wagged happily at meeting someone he knew as he walked over to Ranma, the teen chuckled then scratched behind Aizen's ears causing the trapped shingami's tail to wag even harder. Aizen had to admit the scratching felt nice when they all hear a moan from the bed, he and Ranma were at Tsuki's side in a minute as she slowly woke up. Ranma gasped as she opened her eyes because instead of her emerald eyes, they were a gorgeous golden amber color with cat like pupils. Tsuki moaned in pain as her head hurt like the devil and slowly sat up with Ranma's help, he kissed her softly then pulled away as she asked what happened to her after she fell in the spring water. Ranma winced then asked the guide if there was a mirror she could look into, the guide nodded and told them there was a full body mirror in the other room which Tsuki quickly went to go look in.

"!"

The loud yowl that tore from her throat as she saw her reflection had all of them covering their ears the best they could, Tsuki was in shock at her new look as she did have to admit she looked pretty but she was now afraid she would hurt the ones she loved. Ranma quickly got what she was thinking and hugged her from behind as he whispered she would be fine, she looked at him with a smile as Aizen barked while his tail thumped the ground and Ranma chuckled. He then told her who the dog was and she squealed softly as she hugged Aizen and said "I never got to thank you that day…"

Aizen gently licked her face and Tsuki smiled when she then suddenly realized he must have fallen in a spring, she asked why he wasn't a human and he whined when the guide explained that someone had used the Cat's tongue pressure point on Aizen to trap him in his new form. Tsuki growled at that and then stroked Aizen's head as she said "Ranma…"

Ranma smiled as he got what she meant and smirked as he told her that he deal with his father when the time came for them to leave so that Aizen could come with them. The guide smiled at their kindness towards Aizen then mentioned that the village of Amazons nearby might have a cure for Aizen or know where to find one. Ranma nodded as he yawned gently and the guide showed him and Tsuki to a room where they could sleep in peace, Aizen also yawned and went lay down on the floor when Tsuki scooted closer to Ranma and patted the spot beside her. She told him they wouldn't make him sleep on the floor like he was a real dog causing his tail to wag. He gently jumped on the bed and curled up next to Tsuki, the three of them then quickly fell asleep for the night.

The next morning…

Tsuki walked out after getting dressed from her shower as Aizen waited by the front door with the guide, she asked where Ranma was and the guide told her that he was hunting down Genma who escaped last night. She sighed with a smile then started to count down to zero, Genma came flying out of the trees when she hit zero and Ranma came out after him. She smiled when they all heard a bunch of oinks from one of the pools suddenly, the guide walked over to the pool it was coming from and found a small black piglet with a bandana that Tsuki recognized. She sighed and gently took the piglet from the guide as she politely asked for some water for him, the guide nodded and went back into the hut as she looked down and said "Hello Ryoga…"

10 minutes later…

Ryoga sighed as he now had the whole story of why Ranma had left before they could have their fight and apologized to Ranma for blaming him, Ranma chuckled and told him it was fine as Tsuki smiled at the two. The guide then led them all to the village as they dragged a chained up Genma behind them, they entered the village as a tournament was going on. Tsuki, Ranma, Aizen and Ryoga watched as the guide explained what the village was and that they often had tournaments like this. They suddenly heard yelling as the pretty purple haired girl who won raised a weapon and attacked a…panda. Ranma and Tsuki groaned as Genma managed to get them in trouble again, Tsuki hurried over with Ranma to ask what was wrong when the girl turned on them and yelled something in Chinese. Tsuki took a minute to figure out what she said then replied in Chinese "**I'm sorry this happened but my lover's father has a habit of thinking with his stomach and not his head.**"

The girl blinked then asked what she meant by that when it was a panda, Tsuki explained about what happened yesterday causing the elders who gathered around to growl angrily at Genma's actions towards the two teenagers. One elder spoke up in fluent Japanese and asked "What spring did you two fall into young lady?"

Tsuki suddenly looked nervous as Ranma told them that he fell into spring of drowned girl and that his "Sister" had been thrown into the spring of Drowned Snow Leopard Demon. Tsuki looked at the ground sadly as she heard muttering from the crowd as the elder approached and tilted her head up as she asked what was wrong. Tsuki's lip trembled as Ranma softly told the elder that they had found Tsuki abandoned in the woods by her uncle and at the time she didn't even know her name so he gave the name Tsuki to her because they found her under the light of the full moon. Aizen whined softly and nuzzled Tsuki's hand comfortingly when Ranma remembered why they came to the village, he then asked the elder if they had a cure for someone under the Cat's Tongue pressure point in the village or knew of one.

Cologne looked at the two as she asked who was placed under the pressure point and the husky that was with them stepped forward and barked. She looked at the husky in amusement then told them that they had two special pills that could cure their friend's problem. Tsuki's eyes lit up as she asked why they wanted to help the husky regain its original form, Ranma looked at her and explained about the hollow that attacked them, Genma running away to leave them for the hollow and how Aizen had saved them. Cologne understood at their need to repay Aizen and then asked for her great-granddaughter to run and grab the pill, the purple haired girl nodded and hurried to grab the pill while Cologne offered their guests food and drink.

Aizen was lying next to Tsuki's thigh when the girl returned and handed the pill to Tsuki who gently gave it to Aizen, he barked happily as he was led into a back room by the elder's grandson who poured warm water over Aizen. The change was instant as he became human again but he was completely naked…Aizen blushed as a white Chinese collared shirt trimmed in gold and black martial artist pants were handed to him. He quickly dressed and followed the elder's grandson back into the other room, Ranma and Tsuki's eyes lit up at seeing him as they smiled up at him. Once he sat down, Cologne passed him a cup of strong tea which he thanked her for. Cologne then asked who had placed the pressure point on him and Aizen sighed as he told them that it was a long story, Tsuki smiled beside softly and placed her hand over top his larger one as she said "we have time…Genma will be out of commission for a little while yet."

Aizen sighed and then began his tale about how Yamamoto killed the woman he loved and his one best friend while the other two were banished with their memories altered so they couldn't remember the friendship they had. He then told them how he tried to lead a rebellion against the old man but was taken down by his friend Isshin's son who was tricked into believing that Yamamoto's side was the right side. Tsuki had tears in her eyes as she hugged him and Ranma snarled as he called Yamamoto a few creative names that had the Amazons looking at him in shocked respect, Aizen smiled sadly as he thanked Tsuki from the hug when Cologne sighed and then said "Aizen-san...you must be careful that they don't find out about you being cured of the Cat's Tongue pressure point."

"Why is that elder-san?"

"Because the pill I gave you is a one-time only cure, if they find out and manage to hit that pressure point again…there will be no way for you to return to being human again."

Aizen's face paled as he realized he needed to figure out how to escape Soul Society's notice so that didn't happen, Cologne then offered something called a time mushroom that would allow him to age or de-age himself so his enemies wouldn't find him. Aizen blinked as he realized that it would be simpler to de-age himself as they would look for an Adult with his hair and eye color, he then agreed to the idea. Cologne retrieved the mushrooms and asked what age he thought would be the best for his disguise, Aizen blinked as he thought about it when Tsuki then spoke up "What if he was Ranma's age? It's not too young or too old and everyone overlooks teenagers in a city or town…"

Aizen had to agree with that and Cologne cut a sixteen inch mushroom and handed it to Aizen, he took a deep breath to calm himself then bit into the mushroom. He quickly finished the mushroom and they waited for a few minutes, Aizen blinked as he felt strange and looked down at his hands as they and the rest of his body grew smaller until he was sixteen again. He blinked as he stood and looked in a mirror at his reflection, the teenager staring back at him blinked when he did and he softly smiled and thanked the Elder for her help.

Two weeks later…

The four teens waved back at the village as their three traveling companions from the village told them to follow them so they could catch the boat to Japan, Tsuki giggled as Mousse and Shampoo got into another argument while Cologne smiled and shook her head. Aizen walked beside them as he smiled at Tsuki's laughter and Ranma's chuckling at the two lovebirds. They soon arrived and hurried to the docks to catch their boat, Ryoga grinned as he now no longer had trouble with his sense of direction thanks to the Amazons giving him a magic bracelet. He laughed as he shot ahead of Ranma and reached the boat first, Ranma just grinned and shook his head as Tsuki and Shampoo giggled while they board the boat. The boat then pulled out into the ocean and left China's shore behind.

Tsuki smiled as Aizen laughed at Genma's attempt to try and kidnap Ranma but failed as Ranma sensed him and threw him over the side of the boat, the stupid idiot then popped up in panda form as the boat hurried away from him while the Ranma, Tsuki and the others laughed at the man. By nightfall, the boat had reached Japan and Aizen was nervous to be "home" after what happened but Tsuki's hand rested comfortingly on his hand as she whispered it would be ok. Aizen sighed as the tension left him and he followed her off the boat and into Tokyo city. Cologne smiled as the six teens grabbed their bags and then led them to a hotel for the night before they headed to the Nermia district.


	2. Chapter 2

Amalthea: ok this plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone! KON Hit It!

KON: Amalthea does not own any songs that appear, Bleach, Harry Potter or Ranma ½! All she owns are curses for certain characters and the relationship between characters. We are looking for Fanart of her stories. Please read and review her stories and vote in her Poll she has up!

(AN: Ranma is sixteen and Tsuki is fourteen going on fifteen)

Ch.2

Aizen was the first to wake up and he sat up with a yawn as his bed companions moaned and snuggled under the covers, he smiled at his "Brother" and their lover as he stood and headed for the shower. Aizen then came out in just his pants and found the whole group awake and enjoying breakfast, he smiled when Tsuki passed him a plate and gave her a chaste kiss to thank her. He quickly ate and then they paid for the hotel room as they decide to head for the Nerima district, they walked outside where they found Genma panting with a crazed look in his eyes as he demanded Ranma to come with him.

Ranma snarled and told him to stick his head where the sun don't shine because he wasn't going to be a mindless puppet like the man wanted him to be, Genma snarled and attacked Ranma who quickly and soundly beat the crap out of the old man. Two minute later the police pulled up and took Genma into custody as they thanked them and headed for the Nerima district, it took them about three hours when they arrived at their destination as it started to rain. Aizen yelped as he turned into his dog form and sighed as Tsuki pulled her hood up to hide her ears while her tail twitched in her pant leg, Ranma cursed as she pushed her bangs out of her face while Cologne chuckled and led them to the large shop she had bought for them to work and live in. They quickly raced inside as Cologne told the boys that Tsuki gets the first shower then the boys would have to duke it out for the shower.

Aizen was the last one to shower and came downstairs to his lover and "Brother" eating while Shampoo and Cologne were checking their herb supply that they brought with them. He smiled and thanked the gods for giving him this second chance in his head as he walked over to Mousse who passed him a bowl of hot shrimp Ramen, he joined his Lover and brother at the table when Cologne reminded them that they had their first day of school tomorrow. Aizen sighed as did Ranma while Tsuki looked worried about attending, Aizen smiled at her and told her she would be fine because he and Ranma would both be there for her. She blushed and nodded as he kissed her cheek, Ranma grinned and kissed her other cheek when Cologne told them they would have to be up early tomorrow. The teens nodded and then they all headed to bed so they would be well rested for school.

The next day…

Tsuki moaned as she snuggled into Ranma's chest while Aizen hugged her from behind when the curtains flew open due to Cologne. They all sat up as they rubbed their eyes and Tsuki kissed both her lovers, she headed for the girl's washroom and got dressed in the school uniform while the boys hurried and got dressed. Cologne was waiting with their lunches and an apple each for breakfast as the six teens came running down the stairs and grabbed their stuff to head out the door. Tsuki looked confused as their group slowed to a walk when they reached the block that the school was on and they saw a hoard of boys waiting for someone. Their group walked passed them as they ignored the stares and whispers from the other students, they headed for the office to get their schedules and found that all of them were in the same class.

Ten minute later…

They had just introduced themselves to the class when a black haired girl came in panting and apologized for being late, the teacher sighed and told her to stand in the hall with the usual buckets of water then turned to the class to start teaching. Tsuki listened attentively to the lesson as she and Aizen took notes while Ranma tried not to fall asleep because English class always put him to sleep. She giggled softly when the teacher threw a piece of chalk at him and told him to stand in the hallway with Tendo-san, Ranma nodded and stood to fill the buckets with warm water then went into the hallway.

Tsuki smiled when lunch came and grabbed Aizen's arm gently as he gave her a smile and they headed outside to meet Ranma and the others, Ranma grinned when he saw them coming and asked what they got for lunch from Cologne as they sat down. They showed him as Shampoo, Mousse and Ryoga joined them and sat down, Shampoo was muttering curses under her breath as Mousse tried to calm her down while Ryoga warned Tsuki about some guy named Kuno who thought he should have every girl he fancied and desired. She nodded when an older girl came over and introduced herself as Nabiki Tendo, Ranma raised an eyebrow and asked "So you're Akane-san's sister?"

Nabiki nodded and offered to tell them about the school in exchange for money which they declined, Tsuki then asked her if she wanted to eat lunch with them which made the girl blink then smile and nod. Nabiki quickly grabbed her lunch then joined them as she asked how they all knew each other, Tsuki's eyes became sad as Ranma sighed and told Nabiki how they met Shampoo, Mousse and Ryoga. Ranma then told her Tsuki was very sensitive about her past as she was an orphan that he and his father took in while on a training trip and Aizen told her that his past he preferred to forget for now. Nabiki understood and didn't pry as she told them that some old friend of her father's and his son were supposed to becoming from china so either her or one of her two sisters could marry the boy. Ranma got suspicious and asked what the friend's name was, Nabiki looked at him and said "Genma Satome…"

Tsuki's head shot up at that as Ranma cursed and said "Not again!"

Nabiki looked at him in shock as she realized who he was then asked what the problem was, Ranma then told her about his father's habit of engaging him to random girls for something as much as two pickles and a bowl of rice. Nabiki blinked in horror at that and then asked just how many times Genma had done this causing Ranma to do the math in his head then told her the number. Nabiki swore violently at the number and then said "What the hell is daddy and Genma-san thinking?"

Ranma sighed and apologized to Nabiki about his father as the bell rang for class, they then hurried inside and Tsuki smiled as they sat down for History because it was a favourite for both her lovers. They talked about the feudal era and its legends for the rest of class then they had science class before the bell rang marking the end of the school day, Ranma chuckled as they all walked down the hall when a young man wearing a kendo outfit came walking up to them and presented Shampoo with a bouquet of flowers. He then said "Please accept this token of my love, my Amazon warrior!"

Tsuki hid behind Aizen as he tensed and watched the boy annoy Shampoo into beating the hell out of the kid, they all then walked around him and headed for the Cat Café so they could change to help out in the restaurant.

20 minutes later…

Ranma and Aizen were busy in the kitchen with Mousse while Tsuki was in a pretty chesogram and taking orders with Shampoo playing delivery waitress to the customers. Tsuki smiled as she took an order then hurried over the kitchen to give them the latest orders that had come in, Cologne told her she was doing fine as she hurried by, the cafe closed after four hours of working and headed into the living area. Tsuki whimpered when she sat down as she moved her back the wrong way causing Aizen and Ranma to do a quick game of Rock, Paper, Scissors which Aizen won, he moved and asked Tsuki to lay on her stomach as she smiled up at him. She did as he asked and Aizen gently began to massage her back to release her tense muscles, Tsuki murmured in pleasure at his touch when Mousse came in with some plastic cups filled with cold water and tripped. Aizen yelped as he and Tsuki were doused in the water causing them to transform, they both shot dirty glares at Mousse who quickly apologized to them.

Three weeks passed quickly and the six teens had grown closer in their friendship when it happened, Tsuki had been with Aizen as a hollow attacked them on the way home causing Aizen to defend Tsuki and himself. He managed to kill the hollow then they ran as the local shingami came to the scene about four minutes later. Aizen prayed that night that the shingami hadn't seen his face but he was worried because the hollows had never bothered them before so why now? He sighed and then stepped into the shower as it suddenly went cold causing him to change into a husky, he whined as he tried to turn it to warmer water with a paw but only succeeded in shutting off the tap by pushing it in. He sighed in annoyance but quickly shook off the water, he then headed into his shared room with Tsuki and Ranma as he jumped on the bed. He nuzzled his way into Tsuki's arms and laid down comfortably as she buried her face into his fur, Aizen looked at her and wagged his tail as he gently licked her then laid his head down to sleep.

The next morning…

Aizen was glad it was Saturday as he snuggled closer to his lover who was fast asleep and sighed contently, Tsuki soon woke up though and smiled at seeing Aizen cuddling up to her. She gently scratched his ears causing his tail to thump on the bed as he closed his eyes in pleasure, Tsuki giggled when Cologne suddenly call up to them. Aizen sighed as he shot the door a dirty look then stood and jumped down off the bed, Tsuki smiled and then woke up Ranma up so they could head down.

Meanwhile…

Ichigo and his family were packing up the last of the boxes for their move to Nerima district, Orihime and Chad stopped by to wish them luck and promised to tell their shingami friends where he was. Ichigo smiled sadly and told them that they better come visit so he didn't go crazy with boredom; Chad let out a small chuckle then told him they would be seeing him at school anyways because Nermia was the closest district since someone had pranked the whole school to the point of extreme property damage. Ichigo looked at him in amused disbelief and shook his head as he tried not to laugh, Chad just gave a tiny smile as Isshin yelled for Ichigo to get in the car so they could get to the new place. Ichigo quickly gave them hugs goodbye then hurried to the car and got in.

Meanwhile back at the Cat Café…

Aizen grinned as him and Ranma were sparring in hand to hand combat with Tsuki who was hard-pressed against her Lovers' attacks, she then made a mistake and got dumped on her butt by Aizen as Cologne told that was enough for today. Tsuki was panting slightly while her lovers were barely breathing hard when they noticed a moving truck pull in for the medical clinic/house next door. Tsuki smiled as she kissed Aizen and tugged him away from the fence while Ranma followed, making the sound of a whip cracking causing Aizen to blush. Shampoo and cologne were inside getting ready to greet their new neighbours and invite them over for Lunch, Aizen gave a tried yawn as he told everyone he was going to laid down for a bit causing Tsuki to look a little concerned. She stood and felt his forehead as he blushed but her hand felt good on his overly warm skin, she sighed then went to the kitchen to grab Tylenol for the headache she could tell he had. She came out with a glass of water and the pills then gently handed them to Aizen, he smiled and thanked as he quickly down the pills and drank the glass of water.

Aizen gave her a chaste kiss then headed upstairs to sleep off his headache; Tsuki looked worried as she watched him go while Ranma laid a hand on her shoulder and told her Aizen would be fine. She sighed and nodded as she decided to go with Shampoo and Cologne, She smiled as they walked over and greeted the teenage boy who introduced himself as Ichigo. They offered to make them lunch for a home-warming present and Ichigo's family thanked them for their kindness. Isshin smiled and told the group that they would be over in about half an hour if that was ok, Cologne agreed and the three women headed back to the Café to prepare.

Half an hour later…

Tsuki smiled as she came into her shared room and walked over to the bed, she sat down next to Aizen who had a peaceful expression on his face as he slept. She softly kissed him and told him their guests were here for lunch, Aizen moaned as he stirred and sat up with a sleepy look on his face. Tsuki smiled and kissed him happily as he deepened the kiss then sighed contently as he stood, he followed her down the stairs yawning and without a shirt when he heard a shocked voice say "No it can't be, you're supposed to be dead!"

Aizen stiffened at the familiar voice of Ichigo Kurosaki and looked towards the voice to find the teen staring at him with immense hatred. He felt Ranma place his hand on his shoulder as Tsuki cuddled up to him, Ranma then gave his shoulder a squeeze as he said "My Brother we found at the training grounds near the Amazon village that Cologne, Shampoo and Mousse are from…he had a pressure point used against him trapping him in the form he gained from the springs. He has no memory of his past except for the memory of meeting me and Tsuki before when we were younger."

Ichigo sweat-dropped as he didn't believe them, but he couldn't prove that it was Aizen unless the boy let something slip about his past. Aizen looked at Ranma with thankfulness and calmed down as he told Ichigo that he honestly didn't know what he was talking about. Ichigo sighed and nodded in defeat as the water pipe that was being fixed, suddenly sprayed them with freezing cold water. Ichigo and his family's eyes went wide at seeing their transformations, Tsuki sighed when Cologne cursed in Chinese and told them that they were stuck in the transformed states for the day because until the pipe was fixed…the water had to be turned off. Tsuki's tail twitched softly as she grabbed the towel that Ranma grabbed and she rubbed Aizen down gently who wagged his tail, he licked her hand lovingly causing her to smile when Shampoo called the group to lunch. Aizen wagged his tail as his bowl of ramen was placed on the floor for him and he quickly dug in causing Tsuki to giggle and say "Love, you're addicted…."

Aizen just wagged his tail as he gently lapped at the warm broth covering the noodles causing a grin from Ranma and giggles from Tsuki, Ichigo watched the three interact as Tsuki rubbed Aizen's ear causing the transformed human to thump his tail on the floor in delight. The Kurosakis were about to leave when Genma showed up and managed to grab Ranma in a chokehold and threatened him with Tsuki's safety if he didn't come with the stupid panda. Ranma paled at the threat because he knew Aizen had to remain low with his abilities and he was the one who had protected Tsuki from Genma the longest and could tell when the old man wasn't joking. He looked at Tsuki sadly as he said "Fine, Genma-san…I'll come but you are not to touch Tsuki in any way!"

Tsuki had tears pouring from her eyes as she watched her one lover leave her behind for her own safety, Aizen whined and pressed close to her as she knelt and buried her face in to his neck as she cried her heart out. Aizen licked her face sadly when a large owl appeared to drop a letter on her head, Tsuki wiped her tears as she read the address in confusion. Aizen nuzzled her with questioning eyes as she gave the letter to Cologne who asked what the letter was, Cologne read the letter with wide eyes and then told her that she had received a invite to one of the more famous magic school for young magic users. Tsuki blinked then asked where the school was and the answer had her going pale as she crumpled to the ground in a dead faint. Aizen whined as he tried to wake her but she refused to wake up as Mousse carried her into the house, Aizen laid next to her as Cologne wrote a reply for someone to come and explain about the letter then sent it with the owl that delivered it.

Two days later…

Ranma knew something was wrong with Tsuki when Aizen showed up in somewhat of a bad mood with the others at school, he looked for Tsuki only to find she wasn't there when Aizen came over and asked to talk to him. They walked to a deserted corner and Aizen told him what happened after he left the Cat Café causing Ranma to curse and ask how Tsuki was holding up with the reminder of where she was from. Aizen eyes became sad and he told him that Tsuki now afraid to have anyone who was male touch her unless she knew them like she did him or Ranma, Ranma froze at that and then smirked as he realized he had to work at the café today. He told Aizen that and Aizen sighed in relief as he told Ranma that was good because the teachers who were coming today to meet Tsuki wanted him there to hear how he had found her. Ranma nodded and then the bell rang signaling the first warning had them running to class.

5 minutes later…

Ichigo and his friends were nervously waiting outside the classroom when the teacher called them in and told them to introduce themselves to the class. Ichigo ignored the Teenage Aizen as he scowled and introduced himself to the class, his friends then introduced themselves and they were told to sit down near Ranma and "Knight" aka Aizen which they did. Ranma grinned when the end of the day came and he walked out of the classroom while Orihime told her friends that the bakery she had been working closed down because the owner had sold it. Ranma and Aizen blinked then looked at each other with a smile, Ranma stopped and asked Orihime if she had found a new job yet because the Café they worked at was looking for Waitresses, cashiers and Kitchen help on weekends and after school hours. Orihime shook her head then asked how much the pay was and Ranma told her which caused her and her friends' eye to widen and Orihime asked when she could get an interview. Ranma chuckled and told her Cologne was the owner who could probably meet with her today if she wanted, Orihime nodded happily and followed with her friends to the Café.

Ranma and Aizen quickly changed into their uniforms and headed to the kitchen while Cologne interviewed Orihime and her friends who were also looking for a job. Cologne was pleased as she hired the whole group of kids and quickly put them to work after they phoned their parents, she made sure they were fine when three people walked in that she hadn't seen in a long time. She smiled as she hurried over to greet them and showed them to a private room then went to get Tsuki, Ranma and Aizen.

Tsuki was trembling as Ranma hugged her from behind with Aizen and they told her she would be fine, they walked in to the room where the headmaster of the school and the other two people sat. Tsuki noticed the one man with them looked familiar for some reason when the other man turned to look at her, she froze at the familiar golden eyes and nearly fainted as memories she didn't know she had come surging back. Aizen caught her with a worried look at the tears streaming down her face and hugged her tight, she then screamed the name Fudge in anger and sorrow as she collapsed crying in Aizen and Ranma's arms. Remus stood and walked over to his cub as he knelt before her and said softly "Do you remember now? Do you remember who we are now?"

Tsuki pulled away from her lovers and tackled the man as she buried her head into his chest sobbing the same word over and over again, "Moony, Oh Moony!"

He hugged her tight as she sobbed and then Ranma asked "What's her real name since she obviously knows you…when I found her she didn't even know her real name…"

The headmaster smiled sadly and asked them to sit so he could explain to her about what happened. The tale took over three hours to tell and by then Tsuki was fast asleep in Remus's lap while Aizen and Ranma were livid at the English ministry of magic for forcing their lover into an Abusive situation that resulted her being abandoned by her so-called family after the ministry removed her memories of her name and everyone who tried to get her out of the situation just so they could have her inheritance money. Ranma sighed as he asked if either one of them could go with her for the school year for her protection, Dumbledore that about it and smirked as he told them that dogs were allowed even if the letter said a cat, rat, owl or toad for pets as long as they were well behaved. Aizen understood and sighed as he looked at her, he couldn't believe he was going to do this but he nodded at the headmaster then asked if there was a way for the two of them to continue their normal studies at Hogwarts which Dumbledore nodded.

The group made their plans and then Aizen carried Tsuki to their shared room with Remus and Severus trailing behind him, Ranma watched them disappear up the stairs then told Cologne that he was heading to the Tendo's since that was where his father was staying. He passed her a number then asked her to explain everything to his mother about what Genma was doing and how Genma had gotten him cursed along with his best friend. Cologne nodded and went to make the phone call while Dumbledore waited for Remus and Severus to come done from their talk with Aizen, they soon arrived and they wished everyone a good evening then walked out into the night…

September 1st….

Tsuki blinked as her magical colored contacts itched, she looked into the mirror since she just put them in and had to admit her leopard eyes in her human form made her look exotic. She sighed as she used the magical hair dye that would stay in as long as she wanted to make her hair go silver with black streaks and tips. A knock on the door sounded as Aizen asked if she was ready to go, she called out that she would there in two minutes and quickly splashed her face with warm water. She unlocked the door and stepped out only to bump into her Lover's chest as he pulled her into a hug, she smiled up at him sadly and asked if he was really willing to spend the year as a dog just to be near her. Aizen kissed her told her he would do anything to keep her safe and as long as he bathed with that soap that repelled water that the guide sent, they would be ok. Tsuki nodded as they heard Cologne call up to them that their transport was here from the ministry, Aizen grimaced as he said "Show time"

Amalthea nodded and grabbed the magical collar from his hand and placed around his neck, Aizen gave a shaky smile then stuck his hand under the cold water in the sink. He barked and wagged his tail as his body transformed and followed Tsuki down the stairs. The ministry official sniffed at her and said in a highly grating voice "Are you ready now girl?"

She nodded as she gripped Aizen's collar and the official gave her something called a portkey that activated as soon as she and Aizen touched it. She stumbled as Aizen promptly became sick on the grass, she knelt beside him and rubbed his back soothingly as she looked at the large castle they had arrived in front of. The doors then opened and Dumbledore walked out with a twinkle in his eyes as he said "Welcome to Hogwarts my dear."


	3. Chapter 3

Amalthea: ok this plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone! KON Hit It!

KON: Amalthea does not own any songs that appear, Bleach, Harry Potter or Ranma ½! All she owns are curses for certain characters and the relationship between characters. We are looking for Fanart of her stories. Please read and review her stories and vote in her Poll she has up!

(AN: Ranma is sixteen and Tsuki is fourteen going on fifteen)

Ch.3

Tsuki tossed and turned as she dreamed of when her so called uncle abandoned her…

_She looked up at her uncle and the man in the pinstripe suit who stood beside a cold faced woman holding a stick. The man talked about seizing something that belonged to her and giving it to her Aunt and uncle for their payment for keeping her alive this long, tears streamed down her face when the man told the woman to do what he brought her to do. The woman raised the stick at the six year old and whispered one word, the next thing she knew was a slightly older boy was waking her up and asked in passable English why she was there alone in the woods. She began to cry as she told him that her uncle abandoned her because she was a waste of space and not good enough to be loved. The boy's eyes went wide and then he quickly hugged her as she sobbed, he asked what her name was and she told him what her uncle and Aunt had called her all her life "Freak…"_

_The boy looked angry at that then decided on something as he looked up at the sky, he asked if she wanted the name Tsuki because he found her under the light of the full moon causing her to blink and nod shyly. She then asked what her new name meant and the boy said "It means Moon! I think it fits a cute girl like you…"_

Tsuki jerked awake as her shoulder was touched by a teacher who had come into the guest room she was in, she looked up at the stern woman who gave her a small smile and asked if she could be ready to go shopping for her school stuff in about half an hour. Tsuki nodded as she asked where her "Dog" was and the teacher smiled as she told Tsuki he was in the sitting area waiting for her to get up. Tsuki smiled shyly as the teacher left then proceed to get dressed in the outfit Ranma bought her for her birthday last year. The outfit consisted of a Chinese collared shirt that was a gorgeous shade of green trimmed with silver and had a sliver rose on the back, black martial artist pants and martial artist slippers that matched her shirt. After she finished getting dressed, Tsuki tied her hair up in a high pony tail that came to her mid back with a silk green ribbon and walked into the sitting room. Aizen wagged his tail at how pretty she looked and trotted over to lick her hand lovingly; she smiled at the gesture and knelt to kiss his muzzle gently. Aizen's tail wagged harder at that then she stood to grab the leash that went with his collar, he sighed as it was clipped to the collar then they headed out the door to meet up with the teacher taking her to get her supplies.

Severus was waiting in the great hall as he read the muggle newspaper, he looked up and smiled as he greeted her by her real name that her parents had given her "Kaiya, good morning!"

(AN: Kaiya means forgiveness in Japanese!)

She smiled at him as she greeted him shyly and he asked if she was ready to get her school supplies, she nodded and he smiled as he led her to the nearby village where he summoned a large Purple bus by raising his right hand. Tsuki smiled as she got on the bus and Aizen jumped up on the seat beside her as Severus warned her to hold on tight to her pet and the seat so she didn't go flying when they started to move. She did as he told her to do and held on as the bus leapt forward causing her to squeak in shock while Aizen whined and hide his face in his paws. When they got off, Tsuki actually cried "LAND!"

Aizen agreed and wagged his tail now that they were off the damn bus; Severus just chuckled and led her through the Leaky Cauldron to the back lot where he tapped the bricks with his wand. The portal opened and she gave a delighted gasp at the alley while Aizen's jaw dropped in shocked amazement, the potion teacher then motioned for her to follow him and they walked down the alley to the  
bank at the end of the road. Aizen had to chuckle at the warning while Tsuki looked nervous when she saw the guards, she paused for a brief second and bowed deeply to them in respect then hurried after Severus. The Goblin guards were shocked by her show of respect and they watched as she headed to a teller. Once it was her turn at the teller, Severus asked for an inheritance test for Tsuki as he explained that she had been born in England but was raised in Japan since she was six years old. The goblin looked at the clearly nervous girl and nodded as he asked if they wanted it down privately causing Severus to say "That would be preferred…"

They were then led into a large meeting room and sat down as Aizen laid next to her feet while his tail thumped on the floor, Tsuki took a deep breath to calm her nerves as the head of the bank came in with a piece of special parchment and a dagger. He explained what she had to do and she gently cut her palm to let the blood drip on the parchment which quickly gave back her family tree…

The goblins were furious at the ministry for nearly killing the last heir to the Potter, Gryffindor, Slytherin and Merlin bloodlines. When she asked about the Slytherin one since Voldemort was supposed to be the heir causing the goblins to tell her while he was a descendant of Slytherin, she was directly descended from the man himself where Voldemort was a third or fourth cousin. Tsuki nodded in understanding then asked if they could keep her test a secret for now from the ministry, the goblins agreed then asked if she wanted to go to her vaults to take out some money. Tsuki then thought of something and asked if they had something like a debit card that she could use in the normal world and wizarding world this way she didn't have carry a bunch of money around. They nodded and asked if there was anything else, she looked at Aizen then asked if the goblins could set up an account with her one lover she had to leave behind in japan since he had to pay room and board for him and his no good father.

The head of the bank asked how much she wanted put into the Vault and she wisely asked the currency exchange for the wizarding world and Japan's muggle world. The goblins told her and she gave them the amount with instructions that Ranma was the only one to be able to use it, the head of the bank asked why she was so stubborn on that and she told him about Genma's habits and training methods. The goblins were shocked and quickly promised they would do as she had asked, she bowed deeply to them and thanked them happily as they then left to gather her supplies.

Two hours later…

Severus smiled as his goddaughter ate her light lunch of salad then told her that Dumbledore was allowing her to get an owl or another type of avian to deliver her letters to her friends in japan. She smiled and thanked him softly for helping her get her stuff as they stood and walked to the pet store, Tsuki explore the shop with Aizen at her side when she found the beautiful bird locked in a cage that was too small. She reached out her hand to the bird who cooed and nuzzled it as the shopkeeper yelled at her to get away from the "Savage", she then turned to the shop keeper and asked how much for the snow Phoenix.

The shopkeeper looked at her and sighed as he told her the bird was 10 gallons with the perch and food, she quickly paid and took her new pet out of the cage. The bird flew around briefly then landed on her shoulder happily as she walked out of the store with Severus; they made their way to the floo fireplace in the pub and used that to go back to Hogwarts. Tsuki giggled when she entered her room with Aizen and her new pet, she sat on the bed as Aizen jumped up beside her and thumped his tail happily at the ear rubbing he was getting. Tsuki paused as she tried to think of a name that wasn't too cliché for her phoenix, she finally decided on a name that meant female warrior and softly said "Well, pretty girl…how does the name Hedwig sound to you?"

The phoenix trilled happily as she nuzzled her mistress's face causing the girl to smile then she looked at her Lover and said "Think we should send a letter to Ranma and the others?"

Aizen, who was starting to doze off, wagged his tail at that with a big yawn causing her to giggle happily, she then sat down at the desk and wrote about her day to Ranma and the others then wrote that she wished he could be with her and Aizen at Hogwarts. She gently kissed the paper after signing her name then put in the envelope, Hedwig stuck her leg out as Tsuki tied it to her leg and asked her to take straight to Ranma. The phoenix trilled softly then disappeared in a mini blizzard, Tsuki hoped Ranma was doing ok as she sat next to Aizen sleeping on the bed. She kissed his head then lay down to shut her eyes only for a moment; she slept and woke in about an hour to gentle licks on her face. She opened her eyes to Aizen standing on the bed as he lowered his head and nuzzled her happily; she smiled and sat up to hug him causing his tail to thump on the bed. They then heard a trill as Hedwig appeared with a bunch of letters tied to her leg, Tsuki smiled as she gently untied them and the two lovers read their friends' letters.

Tsuki then found Ranma's letter to her and Aizen and they both read it with some concern:

_Dear Tsuki…_

_I hope you're having fun because I'm not…I was supposedly engaged to Akane-san for the "honourable" engagement agreement between our fathers. Nabiki's trying to help me get out of it since I agreed to help with the bills with my paycheck. Dear god, I miss you guys already. If this isn't resolved soon, I may take Cologne's advice and "Disappear" so I can join you guys. By the way, make sure Hedwig is not seen by Genma! He would catch and sell her if he had the chance but she is a beautiful bird just like her owner. I'll see you when the holidays come if I don't get away to join you before then…Be safe and Aizen, LOOK AFTER HER! We don't need our little Moon in danger!"_

_Sending love with plenty of hugs and kisses:_

_Ranma…_

Tsuki had tears in her eyes as she smiled and thought "_Typical_ _Ranma…"_

Aizen whined softly as he placed a paw in her lap and wagged his tail slightly when Dumbledore came in with a smile, they looked at him as he held up a vial of the potion they were told could help retrieve any memories that were locked away still. Tsuki gulped as she was nervous about this but she took the potion from Dumbledore and drained the small vial, she then fell onto the bed in a dead faint as memories assaulted her mind. It was four hours later she woke up with Aizen laying his head down on her tummy, she reached up stroked her lover's ears as he raised his head and he whined worriedly. She told him that she was fine and that the potion was strong enough to give some memories of her past life and allow her to gain them slowly from now on. Aizen's eyes went wide when she also mentioned that she could hear her zanpakutou from her past life calling to her softly. He pawed at her as he whined with Questioning eyes, she smiled and said "You suspected all this time who me and Ranma had been in our past life, didn't you? You knew deep down why we got along so well…Illusion-Koi."

His eyes went wide as he howled in joy and began to wash her face as she giggled and hugged his neck, Aizen couldn't believe his suspicions had been confirmed and snuggled up to his reincarnated Rosetta as he wagged his tail frantically. She giggled and kissed his muzzle when Severus came in and asked if she was ready to face the school, the two lovers looked at each other and then at him as they nodded. He smiled and led them to the great hall where he had her wait with Aizen by the back wall, the two lovers watched as the first years were sorted then the headmaster stood and told them they had a Transfer student from Japan joining them this year. He looked at her and said "will Miss Tsuki please step forward?"

Tsuki took a deep breath and then walked over to the stool with Aizen where the sorting hat was placed on her head and it looked at her memories. The hat was surprised by her upbringing with Genma and quickly discussed her choices with her…

Everyone waited with baited breath for which house she would wind up in when the rip that was near the base suddenly opened and yelled "GRYFFINDOR!"

Tsuki sighed in relief as she walked to the table with Aizen and sat down next to a pair of twins; they greeted her happily and told her that her having a dog for her familiar was cool. She blushed and thanked them as they then asked if she liked pranks, Aizen groaned at seeing the mischievous smile she got at the question and she nodded happily. This led to a debate whether or not Muggle pranks were better than wizarding ones and the merits of both. Aizen listened in amusement as they talked through supper when they heard the tapping of a glass when Dumbledore was standing up to talk. Aizen growled at the sight of the woman who stank of cruelty and arrogance as she went into a long winded speech, Tsuki shivered as she decoded the message in the speech and gently petted Aizen's head to calm her nerves.

Meanwhile…

"I'VE HAD IT!"

The loud yell from Ranma shocked Genma who had been pestering him to kiss Akane and marry her, Akane looked at him in shock as Ranma grabbed his father's shirt and told him "I will NEVER marry a girl you have picked out for me! There is only one woman I love and that's where I'm going until you can your head out of your ass!"

Genma snarled at his adoptive son and told him that he had to keep the agreement; Ranma just gave him the middle finger and walked out with his bag as he headed for the Cat Café. Cologne woke to pounding on the door and hurried downstairs to open it, she found Ranma standing in the rain with a pissed off look on her face and Cologne knew Ranma had had enough of his father's bull-crap. She ushered him inside and said "So we're going with the plan…"

Ranma nodded and told her the sooner the better, Cologne nodded as she asked if he had everything and he nodded quickly. He was handed a portkey that would activate with a single word and Ranma asked her to say goodbye to the others for him, the Amazon elder nodded then stepped back as Ranma activated the portkey.

Meanwhile back with Tsuki and Aizen…

Aizen sighed as him and his lover were given their own room and trotted into the bathroom where his lover was brushing her teeth, he pawed her leg gently as she looked at him and he moved towards the tub causing her to smile. He hopped in as she nodded and knelt next the tub so she could fill it with lukewarm water for him. Aizen sighed as the soap did its job to keep him in dog form and Tsuki smiled as she gently scrubbed his fur clean causing his tail to wag happily. He then hopped out and resisted the urge to shake off his fur while Tsuki grabbed a towel to dry him off. They headed to the bedroom where Tsuki laid on the bed and Aizen curled up next to her as they fell fast asleep.

Tsuki woke up the next morning bright and early so she could get ready for her first day; she sighed nervously and did her hair in a simple braid before leaving with Aizen for breakfast. When she got to the great hall, Dumbledore stopped her and told her that her fellow transfer student had arrived last night after taking care of the family business that delayed him. She understood what he meant and looked at the Gryffindor table to see Ranma sitting there, she squealed happily and ran into his arms once he stood up to greet her. She kissed him happily and buried her head into his chest as he held her tight, Ranma then grinned and told her that Genma would be getting a nice little visit from his mother and it turns out he was not Genma's son in the slightest. She blinked as she realized what that meant as he voiced her thoughts, "It means the panda has no say in who I marry…"

Ranma grinned at the look of joy on her face when an incredibly ugly and fat teacher dressed in all pink came over, she tried to take points off for vulgar behaviour when Dumbledore interfered by telling her that Ranma was arranged to marry Tsuki back in their home country. She sniffed and told him that it still wasn't proper behaviour for teenagers; Dumbledore chuckled and told her it was proper behavior for two lovers that had been separated for almost a month. Ranma and Tsuki watched in amusement as the woman tried to comprehend that in her puny brain, Aizen just wagged his tail as he nudged Tsuki's hand and whined for breakfast. She smiled as he licked her hand and her two lovers followed her to the table so they could eat…

Meanwhile…

Genma was furious as his so called wife divorced him and left him with nothing but the clothes on his back, his meal ticket aka Ranma had flown the coop and now he was sitting in jail for all the crimes he had committed. He vowed to escape and make Tsuki pay for this since she was the one Ranma cared about the most and hurting her would hurt Ranma. He then remembered the other teen who Ranma cared for like a brother and decided to harm him too. The old man laughed insanely in the small cell causing shivers down everyone's spine that heard it…


	4. Chapter 4

Amalthea: ok this plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone! KON Hit It!

KON: Amalthea does not own any songs that appear, Bleach, Harry Potter or Ranma ½½! All she owns are curses for certain characters and the relationship between characters. We are looking for Fanart of her stories. Please read and review her stories and vote in her Poll she has up!

(AN: Ranma is sixteen and Tsuki is fifteen)

Ch.4

Two months later…

Cologne smiled as they packed up the last of their belongings as Ranma's mother joined them with a smile; the teens were excited to be meeting up with their friends in England for Christmas holidays. No one noticed Genma, who had escaped the prison, was listening outside the window. He grinned evilly then hurried to get there before the group in the café could; he then remembered he need to leave a note for the orange haired boy about Knight's true identity so the damn kid would be taken away. He quickly did that then left for England…

Meanwhile…

Ranma, Tsuki and Aizen were all fast asleep cuddling on the bed when Tsuki woke up with a terrified scream, Ranma and Aizen were up in a second as her eyes glowed dully in the dark causing Ranma to curse and quickly grab a pen and paper as he asked what was happening to make her have the vision of the person wishing them harm. Tsuki whimpered as she told them everything she was seeing through Genma's eyes about what he had done to alert Soul society to Aizen. Ranma cursed while Aizen was scared causing his tail to tuck between his legs and his ears to flatten. The glowing of Tsuki's eyes died and she quickly buried her head into Ranma's chest as she told them Genma was coming to Britain to do them harm. Ranma growled softly and kissed her as he told her "We'll be fine, Genma doesn't have any magic to allow him to see the castle and I doubt the bastards in Soul Society will be able to do anything to us."

Tsuki looked up at him and nodded but was still worried as she hugged Aizen comfortingly, Ranma then gently laid her head down on his chest as he lay back on the bed and told her to get some sleep. She yawned and nodded as she snuggled up him while Aizen curled up next to her and placed his head on her tummy. The trio of lovers sighed as one and drifted to sleep as they tried not to worry about the future. Tsuki woke the next day to a gentle shake on the shoulder as Severus told her she was needed in the headmaster's office, she nodded and hurried to get dressed and up to the headmaster's office. When she got there, an old man that she recognized was there with Ichigo and his father. She snarled in anger and attacked Yamamoto who was shocked but backhanded her into the wall as he said "I thought I killed you, Rosetta!"

She snarled up at him again as she stood in pain and said "Funny how you forgot that souls who die unfairly are automatically reincarnated, you may have killed me and Apollo before but we found each other again just like Sousuke found us!"

"Insolent wench!"

Dumbledore then stood and bellowed that that was enough at Yamamoto and told him to leave when Ranma came in with Aizen at his side; Aizen stiffened at seeing Yamamoto and then noticed the bruise forming on Tsuki's face causing him to snarl viciously and advance on the old man with raised hackles. Yamamoto eyed the snarling husky then went to hit Aizen with his cane which he dodged, Aizen growled low in his chest as he stood protectively in front of his lover which made Ichigo and Isshin look at him like they were seeing him for the first time. Ranma then grabbed the old man's wrist when he tried to hit Aizen again and told him to get lost and to never bother them again.

Yamamoto paled at the sight of Ranma and backed away to leave when he realized he would have the spirit king on his ass if he tried to kill the reincarnated crown prince and his companions again and this time wouldn't be able to hide his trail. He snarled angrily then disappeared, leaving Isshin and Ichigo standing there in shock at what Yamamoto had said and done. Ranma looked confused at Yamamoto's reaction to him and Aizen sighed in amusement as he thought "_Some things never change…_"

Aizen and Ranma then escorted Tsuki to the hospital wing where Madam Pomfery healed the bruise without questions, after they left, Aizen realized he had faced down Yamamoto in his current form and sat down on the cold floor as he wondered what had possessed him to do something SO stupid. Tsuki noticed he wasn't with her and Ranma as she turned to see him sitting down with a stupefied look on his face, she walked over to and knelt as she said "You were incredibly brave back there to face him the way you did."

Aizen focused on using his collar to help project his thoughts as he whined "_But he now knows my cursed state. If he wants to now trap me as a dog, he can because in the end Soul Society has my fate in their hands…because of the rebellion I tried to do…_…"

"Oh Sousuke…"

He looked up at her sadly then licked her face as she told him to forget what happened for now and that they would take one day at a time. He nodded and wagged his tail as he trotted beside her back over to Ranma. Ranma then sighed as Tsuki asked what was wrong and he told her that he had been hearing a faint voice in his head calling for him lately but didn't know why. Tsuki blinked at that and asked if he was starting to get memories of his past life yet, Ranma thought about that and said "Maybe…It's mostly scents and sounds at the moment that I can remember from long ago."

Aizen looked at him and saw he wasn't joking about what he had said, Ranma then sighed and said "Yamamoto's not going to give up on trapping Aizen into his cursed form though…"

Aizen shook his head with mischievous eyes as he used the collar to project his thoughts again, "_Oh, he won't be able to disobey you directly Ranma…for a very good reason I can't tell yet_."

Ranma smiled and chuckled as he decided to tease Aizen, "Yeah well, at least I have opposable thumbs at the moment…"

Aizen glared at Ranma for that and barked an insult that Ranma replied to with "Oh yeah? Well your Mama's so ugly, the last time she heard a whistle was when she got hit by a train!"

Aizen raised an amused eyebrow then grinned as he suddenly whined with his ears down and crocodile tears in his eyes, his tail tucked between his legs as Tsuki who was a few steps ahead of them turned at the sound. She took one look and chew Ranma out for insulting Sousuke as she hugged the husky around the neck, she kissed his muzzle while Ranma spluttered in shock and Aizen gave him an evil grin as his tail wagged happily. When they got to the room, Tsuki hopped into the shower leaving her lovers in the room. Ranma shot the transformed Sousuke a dirty look as he said "That was a cheap trick you pulled!"

"_Totally worth it…totally worth it, Ranma_."

"Jerk…"

Aizen just wagged his tail smugly as his "brother" shook his head in amusement and called him a Suck-up. Tsuki then came in and giggled at the two staring each other down in friendly rivalry, she then clapped nice and loud causing Aizen to yelp and Ranma to jump. They sent a playful glare at her causing her to laugh and jump on the bed, Aizen bounced as she landed and he moved over so his front half was on her tummy so he could lick her face gently. Ranma yawned as he sat in a comfy armchair that in the room and smiled at the adorable scene his brother and Lover made, he then drifted to sleep and began to remember his past life…

meanwhile...

Yamamoto cursed and raged as he paced his office, he couldn't believe that the crown prince and his "Traitious" granddaughter had been reincarnated and Sousuke had found his "Brother" and fiancee again. He growled as he thought about how he could get rid of them before the kidou spells on Kisuke and Isshin were dissolved for good. Yamamoto sat down and growled as he came up with a blank, he then knew HE couldn't go near them but he could send Soi Fon after them...

Meanwhile with Isshin and Kisuke...

Isshin sighed as he sipped his tea at the table while Kisuke looked at him with a worried look, Kisuke then asked "You ok? You seem kind of distracted.."

Isshin looked at him and asked "Do you remember someone called Rosetta from our time in Soul Society"

Kisuke blinked as he thought about that then shook his head, he asked why Isshin had asked that. Isshin then told him about the girl in the office when they went to find Aizen and what Yamamoto had said to the girl, he also told Kisuke about Aizen's reaction causing Kisuke to look at him in disbelief. Kisuke then asked if the girl had mentioned other names and Isshin told him that the girl had Mentioned someone named Apollo, Kisuke went wide-eyed at the name and and said in a quiet whisper that could be heard despite how soft it was "Apollo as in the crown prince who was murdered by an unknown assassin?"

Isshin blinked as a faded memory of playing with two young boys and a young girl, the girl and one of the boys looked like the two from the Headmaster's office and the other boy was a young Sousuke. He shook his head and then told Kisuke what he remembered, Kisuke also remembered something similar and was the one to realize what was wrong. He growled then said "Someone messed with our memories!"

Meanwhile back with Aizen, Ranma and Amalthea...

Aizen groaned as he slowly woke up to an empty room and looked around when Ranma came out from the bathroom with his lower half covered by a towel. Ranma grinned and said "You must have been tired, you slept through yesterday afternoon and this morning..."

Aizen stood and stretched with a wide yawn, he then jumped off the bed and asked through his collar "_Where's Tsuki?"_

Ranma chuckled as Aizen walked over and told him that Tsuki was going to the head master's office for some reason. She then walked in with a stunned look as she headed for the bed and sat down, Aizen jumped back up on the bed and laid in her lap while she collected her thoughts. She then told them that her godfather had invited them to his home for the holidays, Ranma then asked why the man hadn't taken her in and she told him that Sirius had been wrongly imprisoned for her parents deaths.

Ranma's eyes went wide as he asked what her godfather's last name was and she told him that her godfather's last name was Black. Ranma looked faint as he told them that his real father's real name was Sirius Black, Tsuki blinked in shock as she then started to laugh. Tsuki then told him that Sirius had told her that her parents had briefly debated on engaging her to his Son who was overseas, Ranma and Aizen stared at her for a moment and started to laugh very hard at the coincidence that connected them. Tsuki blushed happily and then Ranma sat next to her as he placed a chaste kiss on her cheek, Aizen wagged his tail as he nuzzled and licked her hand Gently when Dumbledore came in and told her that they were ready to take her to the house she and her Fiancees would stay at for the holidays.

Two hours later...

Tsuki, Ranma and Aizen were walking into the house when they were asked to come into the kitchen, they came in and stopped in pleasant surprise. Ranma's mother, Cologne and their friends were all sitting in the kitchen looking over at the with various degrees of smug grins, a man who had been sitting next to Nodoka then stood and welcomed them in to his home. Ranma, Aizen and Tsuki looked at the black haired man with the playful blue eyes and grinned, Sirius then chuckled and asked just who was who so he didn't get anyone mixed up. Ranma grinned as he could see his dad was a bit of a prankster and that they would get along very well. Tsuki was a little shy when Sirius came around the table and hugged her but returned the hug as Sirius whispered "Missed you Pup..."

Later that night...

Tsuki smiled as Aizen had returned to human form earlier and her, Ranma and Sousuke were now getting ready for bed. Tsuki sighed contently as she rested her head against Sousuke's chest and Ranma cuddled her closer as did Aizen, the two boys watched as their lover drifted to sleep then went into a light sleep in case of danger.

Sirius and Nodoka peeked into the room at the cute scene and smiled as they quickly closed the door so they wouldn't disturb the trio, they headed to the kitchen to then talk about the trio's future with each other.

The next day...

Tsuki woke up to an empty room when Aizen walked in with a smile and told her that Breakfast was ready, Tsuki smiled and got up as she walked over to him, she then kissed his cheek and headed down stairs. She walked into the kitchen with a smile and sat next to Ranma who smiled and kissed her cheek. Tsuki laughed when she saw Sirius come in with his hair formed into crazy shapes as it flashed between neon pink and green while Nodoka was following him with a smug grin. Ranma was chuckling as he asked "So What did you do to get his hair like that, mom?"

Nodoka just laughed and told them she had used super glue to form the crazy shapes with his hair, Sirius smirked then used a wandless spell on Nodoka which turned her red hair into carrot-top orange and frizzy. Nodoka started laughing as Sirius then had his robes turned an eye-screaming neon orange which clashed with his hair. Ranma snickered as he put his wand away while Sirius looked at him in surprise, Tsuki giggled as Aizen walked in and stared at the man. He then said "Do I even want to know?

Tsuki went to the library after breakfast and looked at the books when Sirius came in, he grinned softly and asked if he could talk to her about her and Ranma's relationship. Tsuki nodded shyly and they sat down on the couch as Sirius asked if she had been told anything about the marriage agreement that he had discussed with her parents before they had died. Tsuki nodded and then Sirius smiled and told her that she was actually engaged to Ranma because her parents had agreed to it before they had died that night. Tsuki blinked in shock then smiled brightly and she asked "Is the agreement still valid?"

Tsuki squealed happily when Sirius told her that it was and she hugged him happily, Ranma then came in and asked what she was so happy about. Tsuki then told him and Ranma grinned as he hugged her, She snuggled into his arms happily and then they head out of the room to tell Aizen what they had found out.


End file.
